Tamaki's Bloody Idea
by TamiChan93
Summary: Attention my fellow Hosts, I have a great idea!" Tamaki announced. "What is it this time Tamaki?" Haruhi asked. "I want all of us to be in a play!" Tamaki stated. "What play?" The twins asked. "SWEENY TODD!" Drabble R


A/N: Yes it is another drabble… and HOPEFULLY it will be FUNNY…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Sweeny Todd

* * *

"Sweeny…Todd?" The twins asked curiously.

"Yes it's a musical!" Tamaki stated excitedly. "I was thinking that the Host Club could perform this in front of our guests." He added as well.

Just then everyone turned towards him as if he had lost his mind.

_Are we going to KILL them and make PIES out of them?! _Haruhi and the others wondered to themselves.

"Wouldn't that scare the customers?" Hunny asked Mori.

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

Haruhi sighed and could already tell this was a bad idea. "Let me guess… Tamaki is going to be Sweeny?"

"Right you are my dear daughter! And you will be my dear Mrs. Lovett."

Kyoya looked at him curiously. "Well not to ruin your idea Tamaki, but you do realize that Sweeny doesn't really love Mrs. Lovett and that he is a murderer… right?"

"What play are you talking about?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Tamaki… have you actually watched the play."

"Well I saw the beginning of it… and then I had to leave because my father needed me for this meeting." Tamaki recalled last night's events.

The twins sighed and nodded figuring that's what happened. "This is boring…" They stated and started walking out of the room.

"Hold it!" Tamaki shouted towards them.

The twins sighed and were moaning and groaning as they walked back to their seats.

"Now it just so happens that I have the film with me." Kyoya stated pulling it out of nowhere.

"Oh you mean the American version, the one with Johnny Depp?" Kaoru asked.

"He's great!" Hikaru added.

_Can he look into the future?_ Haruhi wondered to herself a little stunned at how he is always prepared.

"No Haruhi, I cannot see the future." Kyoya smiled.

_No… but you can read minds!_ Haruhi shuddered.

"YAY did you hear that Takashi we're gonna watch a movie!" Hunny cheered happily.

Haruhi sighed. "Great…"

*One Hour and Fifty-Six Minutes and Three Seconds Later….*

Haruhi had left right when the credits had started and was walking home thinking of everyone's expression. _The twins were clapping happily, Hunny fell asleep before all the killing had happened, Mori and Kyoya were sitting perfectly normal, and Tamaki… well he looked like a little kid who walked into their parents' bedroom as they were doing it… Hmm I wonder what the outcome of it will be… Oh darn it, I missed the one hour sale at the supermarket today… _

*Meanwhile in the Host Club…*

"Tha-That w-was s-s-so s-sa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!" Tamaki cried a pool of tears. As he cried Mori grabbed a mop and started mopping the tears.

"There, there, milord." Kaoru patted his head.

"Here's your beary." Hikaru held out the odd looking toy out to him.

Tamaki grabbed the little plush only to realize that it was holding what looked like the knife in the movie. "GAAAHHH!!!"

The twins busted up laughing their heads off as Tamaki's body lay on the ground in the pool of tears that he created looking like a corpse that someone had thrown there. Of course what those three didn't know was that they were going to encounter a REAL DEMON, who carried a pink bunny with him, in just a short while.

*NEXT DAY*

Haruhi had walked into the Third Music Room and wasn't surprised at all at what she saw.

Hikaru and Koaru were dressed as Sweeny Todd and were messing around with Tamaki by asking him if he wanted them to give him a shave. Hunny was eating a whole cake across form Mori who was simply looking out in the window, while Kyoya was writing down in his black notebook.

"Ah Haruhi you've arrived." Kyoya stated taking his eyes away from the notebook.

"So what's today's theme?" Haruhi asked in curiosity, seeing that everyone else besides the twins are in their regular school uniform.

"Well it was supposed to be Arabian Nights, but I find the twins' idea a little amusing. Wouldn't you say so, Haruhi?"

"I guess." Haruhi nodded. "However, I'm still not sure what today's theme is…" She said lowering her voice.

Kyoya nodded and continued writing in his notebook.

* * *

A/N: Now the question is: Did Kyoya REALLY know what the theme was for that day? Hmm…. Well I hoped I didn't waste too much of your time. Like I said earlier, it was just a drabble.

REVIEW


End file.
